pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Faded Line
Faded Line is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Fade to Black Expansion Pack. The mission takes place some hours after the Fault Line operation, this time with Alpha Squad replacing the tired survivor forces to fight off the infected. Set during the night, the map is much dangerous than previous mission. Most of the buildings have light sources to accompany the players. Description "The night settled, and mission became a much more serious problem for Survivors located inside the mosque during the clash between zombies. Darkness and fog reduces the visibility, infected becoming a much higher thread than before. Alpha Squad took their chance to test the prototype equipment for night-time operations. The remaining zombies are about to vanish in the final battle of Fault Line." - Squad Survival "With the night settling in, the horror night brings in upon the remaining soldiers and survivors absolutely slams the operation of escape. A second attempt is carried out by the remaining people alive with the help of Alpha Squad operatives with high-tech gear to fight off the incoming dangers and offering a much higher chance of escape compared to previous attempt." - Escape "With the night reducing the visibility to almost nothing, now it’s the time for Alpha Squad to roll out on a back-up mission and call in support to exterminate the remaining infected in the city. TV Station offers a great chance of escape, with the operation settled to recapture the lost territories from previous failed attempt to put an end of Fault Line operation once in for all." - Backup Regions Mosque Default deployment location for Alpha Squad during the operations. Contains pickup weapons along with barricades cover the veranda and closing a majority of 2nd Floor. An opening to right side of the Mosque is available, allowing players to cover. Some entrances on the 1st Floor are available, but these contain no important game-play features. Nearly every place is illuminated by lights. Front Yard Located in front of the mosque. In Squad Survival, it's the area where Zombie initially start their swarm. Contains some explosive barrels, trees and is surrounded by brick walls. Can be accessed in other modes, but the importance of this part of the map is lost afterwards. It also has no light sources, making it the darkest place in the map, only being illuminated by moonlight. Back Yard Situated behind the Mosque. Contains a pool and some explosive barrels. Also a small garden can be spotted which is inaccessible in every mode. Zombie spawns are located in the area, usually found during Survival. From this location, players can see 2nd and 3rd Floors of the building, along with other miscellaneous objects. Area is not illuminated, but from other floors there can be spotted lights, which indicates that survivors still hide inside the building. 2nd Floor Located inside the Mosque and is combined with the deployment location. Heavily barricaded with wire-fence and cargo packs, leaving other parts of the building inaccessible. Contains default pickup kits found in most of the base maps. Both hallways are accessible in this variant, but they mostly mark a cameo for Chinese Palace. City Situated in the middle of the map, and is accessible only in other operations. Escape offers full access to the city, up the the Construction Site far away from Mosque. Backup however, allows players to go as far as TV Station. The only accessible parts are the road, and station, rest of it being locked behind boundaries. The streets and other parts of this area are illuminated by moonlight, and lights coming out of road-lamps. TV Station A building from aforementioned city, accessible only during Backup operation. Contains a control point, which upon capture grands reinforcements via deploying more Alpha Squad operatives. This point can be entirely accessed unlike it's other variations, and is useful to spot Zombies. Because there are no lights on top of the station, and the dark fog outside, only Second floor is useful to take down infected from far away. Construction Site Only accessed during Escape Mission, this location contains a Humvee, to help players reach the boat deployed on the river. Doesn't have any remarkable features other than a big parking lot. Some areas are illuminated, but the huts where vehicle deploy are engulfed in darkness. River Similar to Construction Site, this place is only reachable during Escape mission. Itself represents nothing but an escape point that grants players victory upon successful escape. Players are not required to the the boat, but it will take a lot of effort to reach the checkpoint. Gallery FadedBeta.png|Faded Line Beta (until V1.7) Faded Line1.jpg|Faded Line Beta FadedLine1.png|Mosque FadedLine2.png|Mosque Entrance FadedLine3.png|TV Tower FadedLine4.png|City Entrance FLineSV.png|Squad Survival Preview FlineEscape.png|Escape Preview mapOverview_gpm_coop_64.png|Backup Preview Trivia * On Gameplay Reveal, it had the same layout as Fault Line. Upon release, the right side of mosque is now accessible, but lacks are importance during the Escape and Backup missions. * Few weapons from Base Modifications are featured, prominently having the experimental weaponry. * After V2.0 ReLive, the map had it's lighting redesigned, with the final release looking closer to other maps. Category:Maps of Project Zombie Strike 2014 Category:Project Zombie Strike 2014 Category:Fade to Black